


Not Protocol

by penniless1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, F/M, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Oxoniensis' Porn Battle XII (summer version). Prompt was protocol.</p><p>This is the reason why she took up smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Protocol

Hina knew she would forever be addicted to nicotine the minute she first walked into Smoker’s foggy, dimly-lit quarters.

“Hn,” he grunted softly, his broad, muscular back the only thing visible through the smoky shadows as he slouched in his large arm-chair. “Rookie, I didn’t actually tell you to enter, did I?”

Hina frowned. Smoker still had not bothered to stand and address her, merely reaching out to his table to retrieve a small, standard-issued washcloth.

“Smoker, sir, Hina is quite certain that you said ‘Hina, come in!’ shortly after I knocked,” the newly-minted captain proclaimed, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ever since she’d signed on as a marine, Smoker had taken to annoying her in various ways, usually by dismissing her achievements as ‘standard.’ In turn, she threatened him with the marine handbook on conduct, particularly the section on uniform and behavior. It was only recently, in a naval battle against some particularly nasty pirates, that his attitude converted to one of grudging respect of her abilities as they were forced to fight back-to-back. While his acknowledgment of her worth as a fellow officer sent strange, warm shivers down her spine that sometimes made the seat of her pants chafe, she refused to drop her guard around him.

Not yet.

The washcloth was haphazardly thrown back onto the desk and Hina listened as a drawer was opened, something heavy carelessly dropped into the small wooden box, then closed with vigor. The sound of a match being struck broke the silence of the room and provided a brief flicker of light as Smoker lit his customary three cigars. Really, why were his quarters so dark even though the rest of the ship’s lanterns were lit?

“Captain Hina,” Smoker sighed, his gravelly voice already deeper and huskier after his first few puffs, “you have unwholesomely sharp ears. Let’s take this back outside.”

Finally, he raised himself from his armchair and swiftly moved to pass by her on his way to the exit. His uniform coat whipped behind him, opening smoothly around his thick, bare chest as he barreled onwards, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Hina’s tight grip on his arm.

“Uhm,” she began hesitantly, suddenly demure. Smoker raised an eyebrow as he shifted his cigars to the other side of his mouth and squinted sharply. Was the typically stone-faced rookie captain actually blushing?

“Uhm, Hina thinks,” she began again, her eyes widening briefly as she turned towards his face before whipping her eyes back to the chair and swallowing harshly. “Hina thinks that you missed...some...sir.”

Smoker let a large breath of air rush out of his lungs as he craned his neck down to his chiseled abdomen. Indeed, a rather tell-tale white streak was dribbling over his six-pack and pooling slightly in his navel.

“Shit,” he grumbled as he turned swiftly and prepared to head back to the washcloth on his desk. Again, Hina’s hand stopped him.

“Rookie, what the hell-?”

A warm, wet caress swept over his stomach, almost immediately causing his erection to rear up. The caress was followed by small, gentle sweeps and nips with soft lips and keen teeth, causing his breathing to hitch erratically as he directed his burning gaze to the cloud of pink hair that conveniently hid Hina’s actions. His hands came up suddenly, bunching the thick locks tightly as the light suction applied to his navel cleared away the signs of his previous release.

As she raised her head to meet his eyes, he did not remove his hands. Both of them were panting roughly.

“Captain Hina,” Smoker growled, trying to focus on his words and not on the way she was hungrily licking her lips, as if she hadn’t had enough of his taste-

“Captain Hina,” he growled again, faintly wondering when his mouth had gotten so close to her own. “We are about to have long, wide-sweeping discussions on something that is completely against protocol. Can you do that?”

“Most certainly, Captain Smoker.”


End file.
